Vampire Academy Fan fic Lies and Taddle Tails
by VampireWeekend93
Summary: Vampire Academy fanfic so enjoy. Mason wasn’t killed by the strigoi and is currently dating a girl named Allegra. Things are heating up between Rose and Dimitri and Christian is hiding something from Lissa but what is it? R&R tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey everyone okay I'm just trying out a couple of other stories so please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER I do not own vampire academy it is the property of Richelle Mead. But I do own Allegra who is based on one of my friends. And I told her I would write this story for her so here goes……….**

Mason and I were sitting in the common room of the novices' dorm building, when this double D brunette came up and sat on Mason's lap, like WTF! Who is she? "Rose this is Allegra she is the girl I've been telling you about, she finally got back from her parents" and with that fab introduction they started making out, I mean seriously let's keep this PG guys.

To make things worse Dimitri isn't back from where ever he went, he won't tell me. Dimitri is my mentor and love of my life, but the thing is even though we are absolutely crazy about each other it's completely forbidden, mainly because next year after graduation we are both going to be Lissa's guardians and we can't have our feelings for each other interfere with our duties as Guardians.

Lissa is my best friend and has been forever, her parents and brother died in a car crash three years ago and her father's last wish was for me to become her guardian and protect her from all the evils in the world which coincidentally I have been doing my whole life. Well anyways at the moment she is also away with her boyfriend Christian visiting his aunt. Do not even get me started on Christian.

"ROSE! Are you okay?" Mason sounded worried I really have to stop getting lost in my thoughts in front of people.

"Yeah I'm fine" I turned to Allegra "so what kind of music do you like? Movies?"

"Oh I am a definite Spill Canvas fan, um Pearl Jam is like the best band ever and I love Death Cab for Cutie, but seriously who doesn't, then there is Short Stack they are pretty good as well. Movies, can't go past The covenant or the Lost boys, I love the sisterhood of the travelling pants and 10 things I hate about you and scary movies that aren't so much gory but jumpy, like the strangers. I love action movies like taken and die hard as well" man that was a mouthful I wonder how she did it, maybe she doesn't breathe. That's a bit cliché for vamps though, oh yeah I'm a vampire, but it really isn't a big deal.

I'm only half vampire, a Dhampir and most of us become guardians and protect the moroi, who are full vamps. They need to be protected from the strigoi who are indestructible well not completely but they are hard to kill. I would know I've killed two, Mason was there actually he was in hospital for three months but he is fine now, all scars eventually heal. It was shortly after this that Dimitri and I heated up again but over the summer he has sorta backed away, yet again, you have no idea how frustrating this is.

I said goodbye to Mason and his new DD girlfriend. I had to relieve some of this stress it was staring to really irritate me I was about ready to hit someone, not that that would be weird for me, but I was trying to be good.

I opened the door to the gym and started to try and distract myself from my rather frustrating life. I was in the middle of beating up a boxing a bag when two rather strong arms wrapped around my waist and….

"Rose I go away for a month and your slipping? I mean really you hit like a girl" ah that perfect accent, standing behind me was none other than the perfect Dimitri Belikov, the Russian god.

"Hands off the merchandise, you might break it. So how was your 'you' time?"

"You say it like I left you for another girl, what's wrong?"

"I never said another girl I would prefer if it was a guy, you left without any explanation and your being your distant self again" he was still holding me and was talking into my neck, giving me goose bumps. "Aren't you afraid someone will see us?"

"No not really no one is here most of the regulars are still away. So did you miss me?" he turned me around and started to stare into my eyes with no sign of ever loosening his hold on me and I like it I didn't want him to I liked the feeling of him holding me.

"Roza…" god I loved it when he said my name in Russian "I l.."

"Rose! Where are you?" and with that Dimitri released me and took a step back.

"I'm here Mason!" I replied "what's up?"

"Um.. Allegra invi..Oh hi Guardian Belikov, sorry I didn't see you there" I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, Mason always got nervous around Dimitri it was kind of cute really. Frankly, Dimitri could be really intimidating if you didn't know him.

"So Mason what were you saying about Allegra?" you could cut the awkwardness with a knife, so I decided to help them both out a bit, cause I knew for a fact neither of them where very comfortable around each other. Mason just because Dimitri was so badass and intimidating. Dimitri because well let's just say Mason and I had a little fling a couple of months ago.

"Oh... Um she is having a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Mason was looking straight at me and I knew it but I was looking at Dimitri, his face said he wasn't interested but his eyes said he wanted me all to himself.

"Sorry Mas, I don't really feel up to it I'm not really feeling all that well" I gave him an apologetic look, which he obviously brought cause he asked no questions.

"That's okay just thought I'd check, well I hope you're feeling better tomorrow, See ya" and with that very cliché line he was gone.

"So not feeling well, well what can I do to help?" Dimitri took a step towards me and again wrapped his arms around me but this time pulling me down into a rather passionate kiss. Seriously I thought my knees were going to give way, but this is a rather regular occurrence around the Russian God.

"Well that's helping a little bit" I went to kiss him again, but yet again we were interrupted.

"Rose, I'm back" it was Lissa. Dimitri pulled away again and I went to see my best friend, wishing she wasn't home quiet yet.

**A/N okay so what do you all think review and tell all be as harsh as necessary**

**And if you haven't read the first book Vampire Academy, the second one is Frostbite read them and the third book 'Shadow Kiss' comes out in Australia December 1****st**** but for you Lucky Americans it's November 13****th**** They are by Richelle Mead and she is like my new favourite author**

**Summary**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I actually think I have had more reviews and story alerts for the one chapter than I have on any of my other stories, I love life.**

"Hey Lissa, how was your holiday, enjoyable?" I gave her a sly grin and elbowed her lightly in the arm with a wink.

"it was at the beginning, and not in the way you think, sicko." She stated matter of factly.

"Why what happened at the end that wasn't so fun?"

We were almost at her dorm so I assumed she would wait till we were in her room till she explained. That was Lissa's way.

She opened the dorm to her room that she used to share with Natalie, that was until Natalie turned Strigoi for her father, to help him escape prison. Stupid girl. "I think he is hiding something from me and I have no clue as to what."

"Who? Christian? What in the world would that boy hide from you, its pretty much like you use compulsion on him. I swear if he ever did anything wrong, the next time he saw you he would end up spilling his guts and tell you every detail."

"No, it's not like that he isn't telling me something. I can feel it" she sounded worried.

Oh well "you can _feel it_ aye?" I never thought Lissa was a violent person but she hit me.

"You could be sympathetic you know I'm really worried righ- OMG what if he is cheating on me?" She was delusional no one even wants to be in a ten mile radius of Christian. Except Lissa that is.

"You are being ridiculous, he would never do that. One question why don't you just talk to him?"

"Well we are going to Allegra's party tonight I can try then, but what happens if he gets shitty at me?" Seriously this girl is completely oblivious to how Christian sees her.

"He could never stay mad at you, no worries and if he does I'll kick his arse, you know I have always wanted to."

"Are you going tonight?" ah what should I say, she knows I'm not sick she isn't as gullible as Mason.

"Are you serious? Me? I would not be caught dead at that bimbo's party." I said trying to sound disgusting and hoping she would believe me.

"ROSE! You don't even know her that well. Anyway I thought you were okay with Mason dating other people, seem as you were the one that broke up with HIM!"

"I am okay with it, it's just I hate how they are all over each other all the time, I mean seriously. GET A ROOM!" I wasn't lying this time. I was kind of being a hypocrite though cause god only knows if it was possible I would love to show the world that I was with Dimitri any chance I got. "are you and shit for brains going?"

"Yes CHRISTIAN and I are going. That's why I was hoping you would come."

"Liss, I have to go and I'm sure you need to get ready, the party is in an hour and of course I have more important things to do than discuss Mason's love life and of course you know I would absolutely love to talk about Christian." I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later k?" I could sense through our bond that she wasn't too happy about the whole Christian situation. "Oh and I wish you and Christian would at least try to get along, I love both of you so much and it frustrates me to no end that you too hate each other, when you don't even take the time to get to know each other. Then you both bitch about each other to me."

"Liss I'm sorry but I just don't trust him. I wish I did but I don't. by the way everything will be fine with Christian you may act happy but you know I know better." I went to leave, I had my hand on the door knob when I thought of something "Lissa?"

"Yeah, I thought you had better things to do" some might say she was grumpy with me but she was just playing around, I hope.

"You love me more than Christian right? Because you said, I love you both so much. But you forgot to add the but I love you more Rose." I had a cheeky grin on my face but I couldn't help it.

She rolled her eyes but proceeded to tell me "Of course Rose, my mistake I just knew that you already knew you were my favourite."

"I do but it would be nice to hear it every once in a while you know? Especially in front of Christian"

Laughing, Lissa got up from where she was sitting on her bed and pushed me out the door "Bye Rose" and she closed the door in my face.

Being here favourite and all, if she treated me this way I wonder how she treated others. "Bye Liss!"

I was walking towards the Dhampir dorm's when I felt a presence beside me, I looked to my right, nothing. When I looked to my left I almost had a heart attack.

**A/N i failed to leave you with a cliffy last time so i hope this one is okay. i actually have the next chapter written and i'll update it when i think enough people have suffered with the cliffy... not that its a very good one**

**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW... i LOVE SHORT STACK**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N who liked my cliffy….be honest I know you did… but un fortunately I was unable to put one at the end of this one shame I know.. but I personally think the ending to this chapter is cute in a sad kind of way**

**okay so i wanna change my pen name so i need some help to come up with one and i want it to be original and awesome does anyone have any ideas**

**

* * *

**

"Christian! What the hell do you want? Have places to be and better things that I would prefer to be doing. Like, I don't know gouging my eyes out with a teaspoon."

"Funny" sarcasm it was his only tool. "I needed to talk to you about something, and before you walk away its about Lissa"

I was about ready to walk away until I heard it was about Lissa. "God I hate the fact that you know how to get my attention, continue"

"Okay…. So I was wondering which she would like better"

"Wait WHAT? I'm not helping you suck up to her especially if you have been so cold to her lately. Your are such an arsehole some times seriously."

"She said I was being cold?" he had a pained expression on his face but I didn't care.

"Bye, Christian!" I yelled behind me as I again began to walk towards the dorms.

"Wait Rose I know you don't like me but please." Man that boy really is pathetic especially when it comes to Lissa.

I was almost there when a hand clamped around my forearm and pulled me into a gap between two of the other buildings. I was ready to attack the person until I felt a familiar pair of lips connect with mine, Dimitri.

We pulled apart and Dimitri started to push stray parts of my hair off my face "hey" I said trying to sound casual but it came out strained and flustered. I hate that he could do this to me, but I didn't affect him.

"Don't worry you do effect me as much as I you. But I have better control of my actions and reactions. Unlike you." He said simply but it still made me go weak at the knees even though he had just insulted me.

"Ah control sometimes it's over rated" I whispered into his ear. I kissed him one last time and went to walk away but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Rose, there was something I wanted to tell you before, before we were interrupted." He had turned serious again; I wouldn't allow that to last very long. So I kissed him again.

"Rose, seriously"

"Okay I won't do it again please continue"

"Rose" again he brushed away the stray hair that had fallen into my eyes. "Roza, I Lo… SHIT!"

"What were you about to say and why did you stop?"

"I have to go I'm sorry I'm late for a meeting. I'll be back in about an hour meet me in my room in an hour and a half…. Please?"

"Okay" I was disappointed and I wasn't even going to try to hide it.

"I'm truly sorry" he gave me one last quick kiss and he disappeared into the night. Yet again I began to walk towards, but this time I walked with a purpose. I was going to go up to my room, and wait out the hour and a half alone thinking about what Dimitri had been about to say to me.

A very long hour and a half later I made my way to Dimitri's room, I had been there enough that I could probably get there blind folded. I knocked on the door and waited rather impatiently may I add for the Russian god to open the door.

When he did, I was speechless; I know I was shocked to. Me speechless, it's crazy. But that is exactly what this magnificent man does to me; he is the only person in existence able to render me speechless. And that in and of its self is unbelievable.

Okay so anyway, there was Dimitri standing before me in a button up shirt, the top three buttons undone and pair of formal pants and shoes. What the hell this was unusual for him. "What are you wearing? Not that I'm complaining… but it's so, not you."

A smile crept on to his face and before too long his melodic laugh ran in my ears giving me goose bumps. "I told you I had a meeting"

"For what? A desk job? Again that's not you."

By now the door was closed and he had his arm around my waist. For someone who was reluctant to even acknowledge our, whatever we have he can't seem to spend time without me. I kinda like that fact. "It is not important. What is important though is what I was trying to tell you twice today."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"Well, what I've been trying to tell you for the past 24 hours is…" he was getting closer and closer to me with each and by the word is he was at my lips.

I pulled away I wanted to hear what he was gonna say. "You said no distractions before remember?"

"But YOU, Rose are a distraction."

"No excuses continue with your little speech" I sounded like someone's mother it was a tad creepy.

"Okay sorry, alright what I've been trying to tell you is I was thinking yesterday and I've come to the conclusion that…." He trailed off and he wasn't giving any indication of continuing.

"Dimitri, what is it?"

"Roza, I love you" his face fell as if it was a bad thing.

"Why is that a bad thing? You look like someone just died." I couldn't help the tears that fell, but rejection hurts. I know he wasn't really rejecting me but it felt like he was.

"Rose that's not what I meant, what I mean is that it's wrong for me to feel this way about you."

"Why, it's not like we can help it. I love you too and I'm not ashamed of it."

"I'm not ashamed Rose. Actually that's the reason I'm dressed like this. Do you wanna know about my meeting."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Well I went to meet with; Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Strait." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"okay and what the hell does that have to do with me?"

"Um….one of the students saw us in the gym this morning and went to the headmistress and told her."

"OH MY GOD, you didn't get fired did you? Who was the student? I'm so sorry"

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for you did nothing wrong. The Headmistress called my… well I guess you could say he is my boss. Anyway so I went and met with them after they had discussed the situation and they asked me some questions; How long? Why? How do you feel about her? Etc. so I answered truthfully, then they asked the one question that I was not expecting. They asked if I was going to stay a guardian or move away with you? And I knew that I would move away with you but we would be guardians, Lissa's guardians. So they told me that it was against school policy for us to continue" he motioned towards us both "us. So they are sending me away. But only for two months, until your eighteen." With that he lent in and kissed me so passionately I almost fell over, lucky Dimitri was holding onto me, _my _Dimitri was holding me. "and don't worry no matter what I will come back I promise" and I knew that I believed him, no matter what he would come back to me.

Who would have thought that the Dimitri we all knew and loved would turn into such a softy and loose his control. I love that I can do that to him.

"Who was the student maybe I should pay them a little visit and see if they still stand by going to Kirova" I said as we pulled apart.

"HEADMISTRESS! Oh, Allegra or something."

"That stupid cow I'm gonna kill her, she is so dead she won't even be able to…"

"Hey, she did us a favour. We don't have to hide anymore."

"I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that you have to go away now and leave me. What's the point of it being out if we can't even see each other" I was really starting to dislike this Allegra girl.

That night Dimitri and I lay down on his bed and held each other, falling asleep in each other arms. Neither of us wanted to face the fact that in two days we would have to say our goodbyes.

Two months was a long time.

* * *

**A/n its actually fairly long who actually expected it to be Christian…. Honestly?**

**Okay I probs won't post another chapter for at least a week I'm working on another story… hell good its called **_**"pom poms and razors" **_**but I don't know if it should be vamp academy or something else please tell me? D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been a while but I just haven't felt like writing but while I'm still on holidays I will try to update as much as possible……Well here goes nothing oh and yes I changed my pen name.**

For the next two days Dimitri and I spent every moment possible with each other and I have to say the first time we went out in public and he held my hand in front of anyone telling them I was his, it was the happiest I had been in a long time. Tonight was our last night together for two months and I wasn't gonna hide the fact that I was utterly depressed by the fact. But two months wasn't that long was it? It would fly by, right? Wrong it would be the longest two months known to mankind.

To make things even worse with Dimitri gone Guardian Lutz was gonna be my own personal trainer mornings and night, and from what I've heard he is a bit handsy. Joy.

From the moment I heard about what Allegra did I've been wondering why? Lissa thinks its cause she is jealous of how Mason feels about me and she wanted everyone including Mason to know I was already taken so he could focus on her and not you. Still no matter her reason what a bitch. Dimitri could have been fired, I may have never seen him again. It hurts to even think about it.

It was the morning of Dimitri's departure and I made sure I took my over sized sunglasses with me to say goodbye. I went down to his room, knowing he was there waiting for me. I was gonna walk him to the gate so we could say one last goodbye with no one around to stare.

I knocked on his door and it was opened by the godlike creature I call mine. "hey, so how long do we have?" I asked him trying to keep my voice in check so it would break, I'd just got here and already I was fighting back tears how pathetic was that. I'm gonna be a guardian someday soon and that means I have to be tough, in control, not crying every time my boyfriend, I liked calling him that, every time my _boyfriend_ had to leave.

"An hour, you want to help me finish packing?" he asked using a cautious tone as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. I put me arms around him and he closed the door.

"Sure" was all I can answer still not trusting my voice which as this moment being muffled by Dimitri's chest. We made our way over to his bed were his bag was. That's right he fits everything into one bag, I would never be able to do that. It wasn't even a big bag it was just a medium sized duffle bag. "Um, Dimitri it looks like you've already finished"

"No, You're not in my bag yet!" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I hate to toy with your master plan no how much I wish it could actually happen, but I have already run away from here once and I don't think HEADMISTRESS Kirova would appreciate me doing it again"

"I know, I just…"

"don't worry I know, trust me I know"

The next hour was spent laying on Dimitri's bed facing each other memorizing each other's facial features and occasionally kissing each other when we felt the need. Our legs were tangled together in a mess and we were holding each other's hands so tight it would have hurt if it wasn't so comforting.

"I don't want to leave you but its better if I leave you know and come back then us never being able to see each other again, you know that right? That I don't want to leave you"

"I know its okay this is what you have to do for us to be together, I know and its okay I would prefer this to never seeing you again any day. It's time for you to go isn't it" it wasn't a question it was a fact and I was fighting back tears again.

He simply nodded his head and pulled me closer for one more kiss before we got up. He picked up his bag his hand still in mine and we walked out his door and down the hall to the students in the common room studying, they all turned and stared as we walked out the door towards the schools front gate.

As we walked past, groups of students turned and stared, teachers, guardians whether they were on duty or not turned to watch Dimitri and I. They stared as if we were taking our walk of shame, I literally felt like screaming at them and telling them we hadn't even done anything to deserve their stares. But we were just a story worthy of gossip to everyone guardians would tell their friends in other schools or homes and teachers would discuss it in the staff room. The students would just openly gossip, none of them would talk to me about it though, afraid I might kick their asses.

We reached the front gate and a car was waiting to take Dimitri away from me. "Well this is it!"

"Rose I will come back if you trust nothing else please always believe that!"

"I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too more than you could ever know"

He hugged me one last time. Kissed me on last time. Stared deep into my eyes one last time. Said goodbye one last time, and he turned around and left. I stood then long after the car was out of sight just hoping that by some miracle he found to put he didn't have to go. No such luck. Before I knew it the sun was starting to rise.

I made my way up to my room and curled up into a ball under my sheets. That was the first night I cried myself to sleep in a long time.

Two Months was a Long Time.

**A/N I know it is really short and I'm sorry but I felt so bad about not updating in so long that I thought I should atleast post something.. hope you like it at least and I will try my hardest to update soon….. pinky promise**


End file.
